If Today Was Your Last Day
by w4nier
Summary: When two brothers leave their younger sister all alone, what will she do when they finally come back? Will she ever forgive them for leaving? summary sucks i know, but read itt ! :
1. He's back

Rrrrrrinngggg! Sam went to answer his cell phone 'Hello?' 'Sam Winchester?' 'yes, this is he' 'Your sister has been in a accident' "WHAT!? Is she okay?" "Well, no not really, she was beat and raped, shes in a comma, when we got to her she told us not to contact you or your brother, Dean, but her condition is critical, and because you and your brother are her only living relatives, we figure it might be nice if you came down." "Sir, thank you so much for calling, I'll be there in the morning." "Goodbye Mr. Winchester" Sam hung up the phone and rushed to find his keys, he quickly got dressed and the girl in his bed asked him where he was going he didn't have time to explain. He got to the hospital at around 10 am, he drove all nigh, once he got to the hospital he went straight to her room, but once he got to the door he was afraid to open the door, he hadn't seen her in 3 years, she probably wouldn't even want him there, he slowly opened the door and saw a young girl sleeping in the chair beside the bed, and then he saw her and his heart broke, his baby sister lying there looking so helpless and he couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly his phone started ringing and the girl in the chair woke up, the girl looked at Sam, she had no idea who he was"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked "Who the hell are you?" Sam replied "I'm Brooke Davis, Haley is my best friend. So who are you I've never seen you before" "I'm Sam Winchester, Haley is my sister." "Oh, so your one of her dick brothers, you know when she wakes up and sees you here, she wont be happy" "You mean if" "Excuse me?" "You said when she wakes up, you mean if" "Your not exactly a positive thinker are you? Shes going to wake up, I need her, she's all I have."

She said in tears rubbing Haley's head, Sam just stood there with tears in his eyes. "I think its really good that you came, she used to talk about you all the time, you and Dean, you mean a lot to her, but you and your brother broke her heart, and I honestly don't know if she can ever forgive you."

**_Hope you like it, my first fanfic, let me know if you like it, and if i should continnue with this story. :)_**


	2. She's awake

"What's her life like now? Tell me about her." "Well, you will never meet another person like Haley, she's the kind of girl that every girl wants to be, the kind of girl every guy wants to date, she's a cheerleader and she's also valedictorian, she cares about everyone else but herself, she's selfless. Haley is the most generous and kind person I know, she would give up everything just to see someone smile or laugh, just to make their day. She doesn't trust anyone, she thinks everybody is going to leave her, she always says people always leave, but I always tell her it takes someone special to come back. Her heart is completely broken, she can never make a decision, let alone the right one, she's so impatient and stubborn if you choose to argue with her, you will never win, she doesn't back down. She never hates anyone, no matter what they do to her; I don't even think she hates you. When she walks into a room all eyes are on her, but she is insecure and fakes a smile everyday of her life. She takes chances, risks, she's a life changer, and she's my best friend and always will be, no matter what." Brooke finished crying and holding Haley's hand, "I think I'm going to go get some coffee or something, you want anything?" "I'm fine thanks though."

He walked over to Haley and held her hand, he loved his sister, he began crying and suddenly felt her hand move in his, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes, and her eyes were slowly opening, "Haley, are you okay? It's me Sam, do you need anything?" "W…w...w…water" "Here you go." Sam said handing her a glass of water. "What are you doing here Sam?" "I'm here to see you, I'm here to apologize." "That's cute, but you can leave now, I know you don't have a problem doing that, in fact you're basically a professional." "Seriously, Haley, just listen to me, I am so truly sorry, I shouldn't have left, its just when mom, dad, and Jessica died, I lost myself, so I left, to start over, but don't think I ever stopped loving you, cause I never did, I love you Haley and I am so sorry." "Sam, why are you here? I didn't know you still remembered me, or cared that I was alive, just leave, go, like you always do, except for this time don't come back. And you talk about loosing yourself, you have no idea how lost I was, my mom and dad just died, so that's two people gone, then the two people I trusted most leave because they wanted to, so that would make four people gone, and two because they felt like it, I was all alone, you and Dean never bothered to ask if I was okay, because you forgot I had feelings too" "Haley I'm sorry for leaving and I know Dean Is too." "Dean!? He's not even here, I hate him and I hate you, so just save your apologies for someone who cares, I need to talk to Brooke, so leave and tell good old Dean not to bother calling." "Okay. Haley I know he left in the past but he's here now, doesn't that mean anything; you know what I always tell you, it takes someone special to come back" Haley is now bawling, "Brooke, I can't believe this happened again." Haley said between sobs.

Sorry it's short, but I don't get enough reviews, the story is finished, it's just I don't think anyone will read it, if I get more reviews maybe it will change my mind, its in your hands.  



	3. I still hate you

"Again? What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a huff.

"Sam maybe you should come back later" Brooke said quietly.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving her again, what happened Haley?" Sam demanded.

Haley just laid there as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's back."

Brooke stood there shocked.

"Who's he?" Sam asked confused.

"Derek, Brooke he's back." Haley finally spat out.

"Oh Haley!" Brooke said running over to her best friend and enveloping her into her arms.

Sam stood there confused as he watched his little sister collapse into her new family.

"Somebody explain to me right now who Derek is?" Sam shouted.

Haley pulled away from Brooke, while Brooke looked up at the man who called himself Sam Winchester. "Are you sure it was him?" Brooke asked worried.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life, it was him, he kept saying that it wasn't over and that this wouldn't be the last I saw of him."

"But how?" Brooke asked confused.

"I don't know Brooke, I don't know." Haley said.

At that moment Sam saw the fear in both of the girls eyes and he knew he needed to protect them. Sam approached Haley's bed and sat down on the edge, "Haley Bub, I need you to tell me who he is and what happened before, I know you're mad at me, but you know I can help you and I can't help if I don't know who he is." Sam said.

Haley looked up at her brother although she was mad at him she knew he could protect her, then she looked at Brooke and nodded.

"It all started last summer" Brooke started.

"He was knew at school, he looked nice enough"

"But boy we're we wrong, we started hanging out but he was kind of weird he was always staring at us, but we thought maybe it was because of how we looked, and one day Haley and I went to his apartment after school and he wasn't there but his door was open so we went in and thought we would just wait for him, and we saw that his computer was on and we were curious so we looked around a little and found a bunch of pictures of us, but they weren't like ones we posed for, they were taken from the bushes and stuff without us knowing, and then we heard him clear his throat so we jumped up and told him we had to go and all this stuff, we got out of there as fast as we could." Brooke explained.

"So that night there was a game so we went and then there was an after party, we didn't tell anyone about the pictures though. After the party we went home and there he was waiting for us."

"We tried to avoid him and tell him things like we were tired but he wasn't having any of it he grabbed Haley and told me that if I moved he would kill her, then he told me to unlock the door and we would all go inside and have a talk. So I did what I was told. Once we were inside he threw her on the floor. We both backed up against the wall and he brought us to the basement and tied us to two chairs we tried to scream but he told us that no one was going to hear us and then taped our mouths, and then he started telling us that he'd been following us for a while and that he had really no interest in me but with Haley, he said that he needed her and that they were meant to be." Brooke said.

Sam just looked at Haley and then back at Brooke waiting for her to continue.

"Then he took the tape off her mouth and kissed her I started screaming so he hit me, and then Haley said that she loved him too, and that she wanted to be with him and only him. Then she asked him to untie her so she could show him how much she loved him. He didn't believe her, so he hit her, but then she never led up and continued on with her story he was hesitant, so he untied her and then grabbed her, and she grabbed him andd kissed him, then he told her that she had to kill me, because of all the bad things I did to her and he didn't want me causing anymore problems, she looked worried, but I didn't know what she had planned, so she turned around and punched me in the face, he looked shocked like he didn't think she had it in her and I didn't know what she was doing so I told her to do it again and to make it hurt this time so she did, she hit me even harder, then she looked at him and told him to give her the knife, he didn't want to but he did because she reassured him how much she loved him, he gave her the knife and she started to walk towards me as if she was going to kill me, but then at the last minute she turned around and stabbed him in the chest he then he collapsed, she ran to me saying she was sorry and she was trying to untie me but she couldn't do it fast enough, I told her to run but she didn't want to leave me, I told her I'd be fine, and she said she'd be back, so she ran and he was almost right behind her. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and when she oppened the door her walls were covered with pictures of her, she was freaked so she hid and he found her, and she tried to fight her but she couldn't he pushed her on the bed, and raped her."

Sam looked at Haley with big eyes, "Haley I'm so sorry."

She grabbed his hand reassuringly and told him it was okay because Brooke saved her.

He looked to Brooke. "I got untied and ran upstairs and saw him on top of her so I jumped on him he stood up and threw me against the wall and went back to Haley so I grabbed a baseball bat and hit him on the back with it he fell on top of her and she pushed him off and ran to me, then he got up and pushed me out of the room and grabbed haley by the neck and told her that he was disapointed in her then I jumped on his back and Haley got away and then she got on all fours in front of the stairs and I kicked him and he tripped over her, then she got up and we walked down the stairs slowly to him and the he launched and I kicked him in the face and we thought he was dead but Haley just stood there kicking him and kicking him until the cops came and pulled her away from him."


End file.
